Talk:Bugs (Skyrim)
Talk:Skyrim Bugs — Archive 1 X-Box 360 version. Companions quest- "Hired Muscle". Told to go intimidate Brina Merelis in Dawnstar...only when i get there she is now Jarl and i no longer have the option to do so. Please help!22:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Kanin the Nord (talk) X-Box 360 version. Companions quest- "Hired Muscle". Told to go intimidate Brina Merelis in Dawnstar...only when i get there she is now Jarl and i no longer have the option to do so. Please help! XBox 360. Side Quest bug. "cleanse the focal points for the magical energies around the college" quest. After cleasing all the focal points with the gloves, the miscellaneous objectives screen says that I must "return to drevis neloren" but when I do so he does not give me reward or even open a discussion screen and the "return to drevis neloren" says in my objectives. It is basically the same thing that happens with the Urag gro-Shub booking finding missions. the arrow is above his head but he wont talk about the quest. dont see anyone else having this problem through a google search. maybe the bug only occurs when you try to do the quest after Ancano has taken over the college, since that is where i am. I am at "the staff of magnus" quest, having completed "containment" but not started "staff of magnus." Twilight Sepulcher Bug When on the Darkness Returns theives guild quest if you leave the Twilight Sepulcher you cant get back in. If you leave then level then enter agen you cant enter the inner sanctum. Platform : Xbox 360 Diamond Claw Bug In the quest "The World Eaters Eyrie," the diamond claw needed to open the door does not appear on the draugr guarding the door, nor does it appear anywhere in the dungeon. I'm playing the Xbox 360 version. I am unaware if this happens on any other systems. If this happened to anyone else, or if anyone knows how to fix this, other than reloading a previous save, (I've tried this several times) please let me know. NOTE: On the xbox 360 (other systems unknown) the diamond claw door does not open when the proper combination of pictures is completed and the diamond claw is inserted into the door, it acts as though the combination is wrong. Garrett Joseph Summerville (talk) 02:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Garrett Joseph Summerville Fix for "Reunification of Skyrim" (non-responding Leggate Rikkit issues) Now for those who are having issues with getting the "Reporting for duty" option from the Legate during the reunification of skyrim quest, I have a possible fix! Now some were able to do a few fixes, like attacking her followed by sheathing their weapon etc. but none of these worked for me. HOWEVER I accidently stumbled upon a solution 1-Become a vampire 2-Obtain stage 4 vampirism (maxed vamp level) 3- Summon a familiar (a permanent one would be the most useful, like Lucien Lachance) 4-Cast an invisibility spell on yourself ( I used the one you receive from the Thieves Guild Questline, Shadowcloak of Nocturnal (correct name?). 5- Fast travel to the camp. What should happen is the soldiers and the legate will attack your summoned being (since you are level 4 vampirism, you are an enemy to most npc's). Once your summon dies then they will sheath their weapon (don't try to attack back and remain invisible!). After this go and feed on a sleeping soldier (or somebody else) to remove your level 4 vampirism. Make sure they dont see you or thy will become hostile to you! After that happens talk to the legate and you should have your quest! It worked for me on the xbox 360 version of the game. -Divine Ardor Xbox 360. Side Quest bug (or not). I was the one who reported the bug on "cleanse the focal points for the magical energies around the college." It turns out that i was correct that it had something to do with where i was in the progression of the main Winterhold college quests. but incorrect that it was a bug. When ancano has taken over the college, everyone there is pracitcally incapable of doing anything, including quest completions. In fact its quite funny to watch the NPCs cower in their chairs (literally) during this period. after finishing the main winterhold college quest line, i was able to get my reward for the focal point cleansing. so i guess its not a bug, but certainly unnessecary IMO. im running around saving the college, doing all the hard work, and these hacks cant even sit there and give me a reward because they are too scared... silliness. Follower Commands Bug - PS3 Tested on the PS3 version of Skyrim with current patch, changing the default buttom set for "Activate" which is the "X" button will possibly make the Follower Commands no longer work, for instance I have a very specific button preset that I use which has "Activate" set to the "O" button, and when I went to use the Follower Commands the follower would simply stand there without doing anything, to workaround this simply set "Activate" back to the "X" button. Thanatosx8 (talk) 18:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Enchantments stays to base magnitude (PS3) I have a problem with enchanting skill. Leveling up this skill and add perk to "enchanter" has no effects on enchantments power. By exemple, I put two points to enchanter perk, so my enchantments should be 40% more powerful, but it stay to the base magnitude (+13% Fortify one-hand by example). Earlier in the game, when I set the first point to enchanter perk, the power of enchantment increesed correctly (+13% increesed to +15% for the Fortify one-hand effect by example), but when I added a new point, power of enchantments came back to the base magnitude. This is really anoying because I cannot use enchanting at all. Germinal (talk) 10:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Dialog Glitch DIALOG GLITCH ELDER KNOWLEDGE We have a glitch which doesn't let us by anything or talk to someone properly. It started when we talked to Septumus Signos for the Elder Knowledge quest and we can only talk to him up until he says what Blackreach and How to get there. Can someone please help. Following Brynjolf The part where you have to follow Brynjolf to the Ragged Flagon. It might not be a bug after all. Here is what to do: Just after the ring hiding quest, talk with Brynjolf. He tell to meet at the Ragged Flagon. Go down to Ratway and kill the enemies until the bridge. You should hear Brynjolf saying to you to find another route (he is there just before the bridge). At the bridge drop down and quickly kill the enemies (this is the real bug: you have to be quick or he will leave). After you've quickly killed the enemies, quickly check your map to see the pointer to Brynjolf. He should now be in the room with door to Ragged Flagon. For me he was just standing in the corner of the room. Don't use the "wait" option here or he will leave back to marketplace! Instead quickly run to Ragged Flagon, and wait. When I waited for 24 hours he appeared. But yeah it has bugs, also the one where the people are talking to Brynjolf even when he is not there (yet). Magicka Regen Exploit Not sure how repeatable this one is, but when I went to the college of magic in winterhold, I talked to the Dunmer Illusionist trainer (Drevis Neloren), and asked if there was anything I could do. He gave me Magick gloves of attunement (which I equipped) to use to clear out the energy wells. When doing so I got a handful of soul gems, and one time the screen and controller shook instead. I looked at my active effects and it said the name of the effect was "Drain Magicka", but it wasn't in Red. The effect said it was +25 to Fortify Magicka for a duration of 2 hours, and listed a time remaining of one hour. At that point my magicka regenerated at nearly double speed so I started spamming Muffle (It regenerated the necessary magic as quick as it took to charge and cast) while I talked to people in winterhold and within about 10 minutes went from Illusion 50 to Illusion 70. After completing the energy well cleanse I spoke to Drevis Neloren again and it removed the gloves from my inventory, but now my magicka regen was even FASTER. My magic regens so fast now that I can cast healing with one hand, and a frostbite/spark/flames with the other and it will regenerate while I cast so fast that with 200 magicka I can continue to cast for about 6 minutes before it finally runs out. 10 seconds later I'm ready to dual cast them again. My magicka will regenerate in full in pretty much the same time it takes to charge and cast any spells I have, so I can endlessly spam any magic I have as long as I have sufficient magicka to cast it. I have fast travelled, equipped new gloves, and run out that "2 hours" on my previous enchantment without losing the effect. :::Note- this is on the PS3 after the oh so lovely patch 1.2::: Jolly Llama 13:57, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Bookshelves not working after patch It's confirmed in many pages on how many ways it breaks. However, I notice that if you have a save before the patch and you have already started using the bookshelves in that save, those particular bookshelves will still work after the patch. I don't know if this applies to everyone. I would also want to know more about, is there anyone who has the bookshelves working? What order did you upgrade your house? Or, what did you do to get it right? 14:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) rewrite? I've noticed the Bugs page seems more of like a talk page rather than an informational page. Elloabbey (talk) 02:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Glitch I have a problem with th dragon glitch right now. I tried loading my previous saves several times and I still have this problem. Now when a dragon attacks it flys in circles out of reach of anything I can use. Which prevents me from fast traveling and waitng until the dragon leaves (which takes about 20 min). How can I fix this problem now? Major Game Bug ( White Run Jarl) I got a massive Bug in the game it seems when i was doing the Quest to take over WhiteRun as a stormcloak When you are asked to Force Jarl Balgruuf to surrender he walked away without me talking to him like already surrended without me talking now i can talk to him cause he left and now Characters such as Calcemo ( that are needed for certain quest such a thieves guild) will not talk to you for they think your still attacking white run cause you never finished the quest?? 04:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) System problem TESV.exe periodically goes missing and has to be reinstalled. I'm not having any other problems with missing data. 20:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) System Crash On my PS3, using the latest patch, I've encountered a bug (or at least I think it's one) where after I have used the wait function, my game freezes and crashes. This has occurred appr. 5 times now and the last time I lost some save files (I was set back at least an entire hour of gameplay). So far it has only happened when I'm in or close to Whiterun. Anyone else having this issue? (CracksisT (talk) 20:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC)) Xbox 360 Retrieval Quest/Swindler's Den Crash I have come across this bug recently, Aela gives you the quest Retrieval to retrieve a part of the axe wuuthrad from a random location in the game; I had to go to Swindler's Den for the piece of wuuthrad, but as soon as I enter the game freezes on the loading screen ' 04:09, December 8, 2011 (UTC)' Suffering the exact same problem, I noticed that even after finding the reguard woman in Whiterun the Alik'r warriors were still inside, I killed them all and left again just fine but since cannot go in and so have been left unable to continue with the companions. Battle for Fort Dunstad/Reunification of Skyrim Empty Fort Dunstad Bug (Xbox 360) After joining the Imperial troops attacking the fort, the next quest marker moves regularly to the defeat the enemy 100% remaining marker. However, Fort Dunstad is totally devoid of any Stormcloak soldiers to attack. Plenty of in game days have passed and I've cleared up a good few main, side, and miscellaneous quests hoping that would help. The only people in Fort Dunstad are still Imperial soldiers waiting Anyone else experiencing this issue or have a fix to it? Same issue here at first i didnt even get a map marker so reloaded before i got the quest and redid this time soilders showed up for the legion but when i entered the fort it was empty. *(PS3) Same issue occured with an empty Fort to attack during the Civil War campaign. Only as part of the Stormcloaks; with orders to attack Fort Sungard. Informed of "Meeting Up with Stormcloak Troops comlete" although none were visible inside, outside, or anywhere in the surrounding landscape. There were also no Legion troops to be found, the quest still stands at "100% of Legion Troops Remaining" and it has been wellover a month in the game, perhaps two. (Possible cause: A dragon attacked Stormcloak camp after recieving the quest and map location marker. No one was killed.) 12-8-11* i am playing on the ps3 version of skyrim and cant start the regain falkreath hold mission on the imparial side becouse legate rikke wouldent let me say "reporting for duty" it is bugged i tried everything none works i want that platinium ffs Nonexistent Quest Items I'm having an issue where regardless of what quest I do, if it involves me having to get an item, said item is not where the quest arrow is pointing. It's nowhere to be found. Anyone else have this issue? 01:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC)